narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revived Carnage Versus The Vampire Knight
The Man Who Became God? "Well...i wonder why..just why am i revived?" said a Revived Sayotsu Uzumaki as he walked down the mountains of Konohagakure. Yuraga Uchiha as he travels on his journey walks up the mountains as he still searches for his purpose. "Hey young man,can you tell me which time is it? the thing is i think i kinda died two or three years ago,i think so..." said Sayotsu to Yuraga. Yuraga gives Sayotsu a weirdo look like he is crazy,"Um no sorry i dont know what the time is"he said. "Alright!by the way do you know someone called Sageru Uzumaki ? well he's my student its been a long-ti.." as Sayotsu couldn't even complete his sentence he threw a round of shurikens at Yuraga along with some Kunai's which were tied with exploding tags. Sayotsu leaped back saying "damn! i didnt even finish talking...,who the ...is controlling my body". Yuraga threw back the same number of shuriken and kunai to deflect them and which make them explode midair. "What are you talking about, who are you". "Never mind...my body is being controll.." again Sayotsu couldn't complete his sentence and he suddenly used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique creating a gigantic fireball which rushed towards Yuraga. Yuraga was surprised to see such a powerful version of his clans signature technique. Yuraga right eye starts to bleed as he activated his Amaterasu to counter it, as his black flames started to consume the fireball. He then jumps into the air and says"What are you talking about" as he threw several kunai with great speed at him. Sayotsu caught all the kunai and threw them back at Yuraga,as the kunai's instead of striking Yuraga went in different directions and tied Yuraga with wire strings ,Sayotsu tries to punch Yuraga with Strong Fist saying "i am under the control of an unknown person,this is edo tensei i have been brought back from dead,and you're an uchiha aren't you? that amaterasu was for real!!whats you name?" as he finished his sentence he kicked Yuraga. Yuraga had his bats use Bat Art:Armor to absorb the strike for him, as he takes out a kunai and cuts the wire. He falls to the ground and unsheathes his blade Kihaku,"Yes your right im Yuraga Uchiha"he said. Sayotsu in a flash moved near Yuraga and swung his White Apocalypse and used Samurai Sabre Technique through it overpowering Yuraga's Kihaku and pushing him back. Yuraga was able to keep his grip on his blade, he kicked at Sayotsu's arm, spins his blade and tries to strike his shoulder with the Lightning Release: Voltage Blade Sayotsu used Lightning Stream Blade not just countering the voltage blade but also cutting through it,destroying it in the process with relative ease and trying to Slash Yuraga. Yuraga twist his wrist along with his another sword blocking the powerful slash, as he then jumps in the air and comes down with a slash from his another sword. Sayotsu used Flame Slasher with his another sword and Lightning Stream Blade with his white sword,disarming Yuraga and trying to Slash him. As he gets hit he used Bat Style Replacement Technique Yuraga grabs his blade, while creating a shadow clone."Whats your name" he said to the man who tries to kill him as he prepares a jutsu. Sayotsu uses Strike: Freeze and chill with his White Apocalypse hence freezing the ground along with Yuraga's legs and arms and then sending multiple chilling cold waves towards the opponent. "The name is Sayotsu,Sayotsu Uzumaki" said Sayotsu. He channels lightning chakra through his blade destroying the ice, he throws a shuriken towards Sayotsu and uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique while his clone used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson on them. Sayotsu used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique creating twice the amount of shurikens ,simply overpowering Yuraga's shurikens while the other shurikens clashed with Yuraga's clone and his jutsu.Then appearing at a point blank range Sayotsu says "i will teach you how to use that jutsu" as he used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson with at least five times greater force and speed. Yuraga smiles and activates his Mangekyō Sharingan briefly to use Blaze Release: Flame Spears to shield his from the flames and to send out spikes of Amaterasu at Sayotsu. while he then used his speed to disappear and appear on the other side of the battle field, your not the only one who is fast. Sayotsu grins as he move in a zig-zag pattern easily matching Yuraga's speed as upon reaching near Yuraga he gets hit by the flame speares and he Explodes creating a giant crater. Yuraga jumped in the air as the explosion took place and jumped into the smoke, to avoid being seen while he performs hand seals. Sayotsu by the time had already Summoned his hawk which he was riding,as the hawk flapped its wings the wind produced by it was so strong that it sent the Yuraga in mid air flying away where he was about to crash with a pile of rocks,and due to the fact he was in mid air and was going along the air current it was nearly impossible for him to avoid the fall. Yuraga used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to push against the air currents stopping him in midair, as he falls down he focused his Amaterasu on the hawk. Unluckily the hawk he hit was a clone,the real hawked soared up in the sky where Yuraga could never reach,Sayotsu uses Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades on Yuraga before he would even notice then he used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique using the winds to empower the gigantic dragon of flame. Yuraga again used Amaterasu to eat the string and dragon flames, making his eyes bleed alot putting strain on them. He breaks out of the wire, and performs a jutsu. Sayotsu activates his Yang Release: Exoskeleton and before Amaterasu would run out he used Water Release: Water Mirror Technique reflecting back Amaterasu with twice force and speed. Yuraga had used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to sned flying shuriken towards Sayotsu which went through the Amaterasu flames engulfing all the shuriken in black flames he then used kami issanni to dodge the blast. Too bad for Yuraga as he missed all the shurikens and was forced to face his own amaterasu,when Sayotsu used Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique aiming for yuraga's next step in which he succeed. Yuraga had used Kamui to absorb the flames at the right time, which greatly hurt his eyes. "So your a great shinobi, but could you try not killing me"he said. "First of all i am not doing all this,i am being manipulated and i havent even shown you my real power" said Sayotsu as he used Yang Release: Heavenly Cresent Moon Waves sending multiple waves of chakra which can cut even a mountain with immense speed towards Yuraga. Yuraga used Bat Art:Teleportation to get sucked into another dimenstion inside the bats while they all split up and dodge the blade. The bat spits out Yuraga close to Sayotsu in the air, where he then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation on his opponent. Sayotsu used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction easily overpowering his opponent and nearly destroying everything around him,the technique was so great that it burnt everything to ash it came in contact with. Yuraga acitvated Amaterasu to consume the flames and as he fell, he used Summoning Technique to summon his companion Vymuruk which he rode on. He then used his new technique Blaze Release: Phoenix Reborn to send his Amaterasu that he used on the flames to shoot at Sayotsu in the form of a phoenix. Sayotsu jumped in the air as he got close to Yuraga he got struck by the phoenix ,however luckily for Sayotsu it was Fire Release: Shadow Clone which burst into intense flames which could melt human flesh with the slightest touch and the light emitted from it can blind a person. He absorbed all the flames using Kamui which he is great at timing correctly. Yuraga creates some clones that jump and land on the ground while he performs hand seals. Sayotsu used Chakra Chains binding Yuraga,as Sayotsu revealed his Sharingan. The clones gathered around Sayotsu and used Clone Great Explosion. Sayotsu evaded the technique using Gunbai Barrier Technique. Yuraga had escaped from the chains and throw explosive kunai's toward him. Which again had no effect thanks to Sayotsu's Gunbai Barrier Technique, then Sayotsu uses Lightning Beast Running Technique on Yuraga. Yuraga created a clone using Shadow Clone Technique to take the attack for him while he threw several shuriken towards Sayotsu, with wire string on them using the Manipulated Shuriken Technique. However due to the fact the beast could be controlled the lightning not only hit the clone but then rushed towards the shurikens dissecting them ,finally the beast rampaged on Yuraga himself. Yuraga had used kami issanni at the last second to dodge it and as he was sliding on his back across the ground threw several more shuriken at sayotsu who is still performing his lightning jutsu. "Well dodged...Yuraga Uchiha you say? the uchiha kid my student was fond of ,hmmm well my decision was right then" Said Sayotsu as he uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique in conjugation with Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration with incredible speed. He quickly used Summoning: Rashomon to take the blast, Yuraga throws a Kunai with an explosive tag into the high into the air. He then runs at Sayotsu with great speed getting close to him. Sayotsu noticed the shinobi rushing with great speed ,he simply kicked him in his legs causing him to crash and due to his extreme speed he couldn't avoid the fall as Yuraga falls on ground Sayotsu places his hand on Yuraga's body and began to absorb his Chakra with his hands. From behind the Rashoman several shuriken with wire string pin Sayotsu's arm away from Yuraga, as he then gets up and uses Body Replacement Technique to switch places with the kunai in the air, which explodes at point blank range from Sayotsu. Sayotsu jumped high in air,avoiding the small explosion below though Yuraga managed to escape that move but he lost a plenty amount of chakra,then looking at Yuraga he used Total Blinding technique blinding the latter. Yuraga doesnt need his eyesight to see, so he used Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion to send multiple of bats towards him that explode around him and follow him. While he prepares a jutsu. "Nice..nice well i am impressed,till now i have been using only 25 percent of my real power,lets see what can you do against my 50 percent" Said Sayotsu as his strength,chakra levels and speed drastically increases and he approaches near Yuraga throwing kunai's at him. Yuraga used Bat Art:Armor to move his bats infront of the coming kunai. Yuraga then used Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets to send them at Sayotsu, while his clone secretly wrapped wire around Sayotsu's leg. Sayotsu sent a stream of dense chakra through his leg hence destroying the wire then he used Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno which was empowered by Yuraga's own wind jutsu. Yuraga used kami issanni to jump high in the in the air fast. He then used Fire Release: Dragon Burning Whip to grab Sayotsu. Sayotsu uses Thunder Fist but instead of punching Yuraga he throws the lightning fist at the burning whip,which not only cancelled the dragon whip but also rushed towards Yuraga at such speed it was impossible for him to dodge it and the lionsault inferno set the whole area ablaze. Yuraga used his bats to again takes most of the blast while the shockwave sent him flying as he flew through the air another of his bats came by and used Bat Art:Teleportation to teleport him to the bat realm where he is safe. "Come out..come out wherever are you ...stop using those cheap tricks Yuraga" said Sayotsu searching for Yuraga. The bat spits out Yuraga who jumps at Sayotsu. Sayotsu sensed Yuraga behind him,he uses Chain with this technique Sayotsu was able to call White Apocalypse back to his hand with just a simple gesture.Also controlled his sword according to his whim,slashing the opponent even without wielding the blade by Himself. Showing his physical enhancements and skills. Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Zerefblack1